Stopping Zira
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Domino and Oddball asked Kion to help them save his siblings after being controlled by Zira. Along with Clifford being controlled as well. Note, this was a collaboration between me and LionKingxClifford as roleplay.


On day at the Prideland, Kion and Kiara are relaxing at the meadow.

Kiara said, "Aaah, this is so nice, isn't it?"

Kion said, "Yep. Peace and quiet. No baddies out here attacking us."

Kiara said, "For once..."

Kion said, "Hey Kiara, have you ever wonder what it would feel like to fly?"

Kiara said, "Uh, yeah, sometimes."

Kion said, "If I were to fly. I would take Janja and throw him in the volcano."

Kiara said, "If only..."

\Soon, two pup came and said, "Help, help."

Kion said, "Huh? What are you two doing here?"

Domino said, "Hi, I'm Domino."

Oddball said, "And I'm Oddball."

Domino said, "We're looking for the leader of the Lion Guard."

Kion said, "That's me."

Domino said, "We need your help. A lioness had captured our siblings including Lucky and we need you and the Lion Guard to help rescue them."

Kion said, "Of course we will."

Oddball said, "Thank and who are you again?"

Kion said, "Oh, I'm Kion and this is my sister Kiara."

Kiara said, "Pleased to meet you."

Domino said, "Pleased to meet you too."

Kion said, "I'll be right back."

So Kion went to his lair to get the gang.

Kion said, "Guys! We've got an emergency!"

Beshte said, "What the problem Kion?"

Kion said, "A lion had captured the Dalmatians except for Domino and Oddball. Now it up to us to save them."

Bunga said, "Let's go!"

Kion said, "Till the Prideland end."

All said, "LION GUARD DEFENSE!"

So they all went back to Domino and Oddball.

Kion said, "Domino, Oddball, I got the Lion Guard."

Oddball said, "Thank you so much!"

Domino said, "Hey wait a sec, why are the Lion Guard a little different?"

Kion said, "What do you mean?"

Domino said, "Well, it is Lion Guard. So why are there different animals then?"

Kion said, "I chose the ones best for the job. That's it."

Oddball said, "Alright then, let go."

Fuli said, "Do you even know where that lion took them?"

Domino said, "We don't know, but we know that she might destroy them."

Ono said, "Well, what else do you know?"

Oddball said, "I also heard that this lioness also had three cubs who is with them."

Bunga said, "Three cubs. Hmm, this look familiar."

Beshte said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Bunga said, "Yes. It Zira."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! Let go."

So they all went to the Outland to find Zira. As they got there, Kion saw Jasiri lying on the ground bleeding.

Kion said, "Oh, no!"

Jasiri open her eyes slowly and said, "Kion."

Kion said, "Jasiri, what happened?"

Jasiri said, "It, it, it the Dalmatian pups."

Fuli said, "Wait, what?"

Jasiri said, "They, destroyed me."

Kion said, "Hold on, didn't Zira or her children did this."

Jasiri said, "She told them to destroy me. I don't know why, but now I can't move."

Kion said, "Don't worry, we'll help you."

Jasiri said, "They went north. You'll catch up to them."

Kion said, "Right. Until then, Fuli and Beshte, take Jasiri to Rafiki so he can heal her."

Beshte said, "Okay!"

So Fuli and Beshte took Jasiri to Rafiki.

Kion said, "Domino and Oddball, try tracking your sibling scent with your nose to find them."

Domino said, "Okay."

So Domino and Oddball catch the scent and began following it as Kion and the other follow them as well. Soon, they all ended up at the middle of the city.

Oddball said, "Okay, I think Zira been though the city."

Ono said, "Hey wait a sec, why would Zira take the puppies to Clifford's city."

Bunga said, "I don't know."

Soon, Ono saw Daffodil lying on the floor.

Ono said, "Guys, it's Daffodil!"

Kion gasped and he went straight to Daffodil and said, "Daffodil, are you okay?"

Daffodil opened his eye and said, "He was controlled."

Kion said, "Who?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford. He was controlled by a lion and a group of Dalmatian."

Kion said, "Oh, let's guess..."

Daffodil said, "You know about this."

Kion said, "It was Zira. Yeah I know."

Oddball said, "Wait, if Zira controlled Clifford and the Dalmatians, that mean she ask them to destroy Jasiri. That must've how it happened."

Kion said, "We've got to stop them!"

Domino said, "Daffodil you know where they went."

Daffodil said, "They were heading toward the Prideland."

Kion said, "Of course."

Daffodil said, "Oh and Kion, please save Clifford."

Kion said, "Okay."

So they all went back to the Prideland to find Zira, Clifford, and the Dalmatians. As they got there, they found Simba and Nala lying on the ground.

Kion said, "Mom, dad. Are you okay?"

Simba said, "Yes Kion."

Bunga said, "What happened?"

Nala said, "Zira, Clifford, and some Dalmatians attack us and threw us out of Pride Rock."

Domino said, "It's all adding up..."

Oddball said, "What are we gonna do?"

Kion said, "Okay, first I'm gonna find Clifford and your other siblings. Ono, Bunga, find Zira and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy. Domino and Oddball, you're with me."

Ono said, "Got it."

So they all split up. Meanwhile, Zira, Clifford, and Lucky are at the top of Pride Rock.

Zira said, "Ah, it good that we now have the kingdom all to our self. Right you two."

Lucky said, "Yep."

Clifford said, "That is why you're the queen Zira."

Zira said, "Of course."

Lucky said, "So what the plan Zira?"

Zira said, "First we're gonna figure out a way to get rid of those Lion Guard and the princess. If that happen, Simba will have no choice but to surrender."

Clifford said, "That is a good plan."

Zira said, "Thank you. Hey Clifford, here is what you can do for me. I want you to be my heir."

Clifford said, "Really?"

Zira said, "Yep. Kovu is a little too weak and helpless so I want you to take his place."

Clifford said, "Wow, thank Zira."

Zira said, "No problem."

Soon, Kion, Domino, and Oddball came and saw Zira, Clifford, and Lucky. Kion said, "Zira."

Zira said, "Ah, nice to see you again."

Kion said, "Save the drama. Why did you turned our friends evil?"

Zira said, "Ah, must we go into detail. You know Kion, you are welcome to join us if you want."

Kion said, "No! We've been through this."

Zira said, "Yes, but this is different. From now on I will be the queen of the Prideland. That means you have to do everything I say."

Kion said, "And what if I don't?"

Zira said, "Clifford, Lucky, throw these three trespasser in the dungeon."

So Lucky and Clifford threw Kion, Oddball, and Domino in the dungeon.

Kion said, "And here we are again..."

Oddball said, "What you mean Kion?"

Kion said, "I've been here a few times."

Domino said, "Well maybe if you weren't shaking like a baby we wouldn't be here."

Kion said, "I have no fur! Of course I'm shaking!"

Domino said, "Kion you can make excuses all you want. Right now we're stuck here and it is all your fault."

Kion said, "Oh, and how?"

Domino said, "Because you didn't even join her side. That's why."

Kion said, "There has to be another way."

Domino said, "How about agreeing to her that you'll let her stay in the Prideland?"

Kion said, "Are you kidding?"

Domino said, "Just do it."

Kion said, "No."

Domino said, "I said do it."

Kion said, "NEVER!"

Domino and Kion started fighting. Oddball sighed and said, "Boys, can we please stop fighting and think of a way to get out of here?"

Domino and Kion said, "No!"

Oddball sighed and said, "Boys."

Soon, Kovu and Vitani came.

Vitani said, "Hey, there."

Kion said, "Vitani, Kovu. What are you doing here?"

Kovu said, "We're bailing you out of here."

Kion said, "What? Really."

Vitani said, "I couldn't let anything happen to my favorite lion cub now can I."

Kion said, "Heheh."

Domino said, "And you're gonna help us beat Zira right."

Kovu said, "Yes, but first we need to get you out and think of a plan first."

Kion said, "Got it."

So they release Kion, Domino, and Oddball and went back to the lair.

Kion said, "Alright, now we gotta think of a way to stop Zira."

Oddball said, "Well, so far Clifford and our siblings are controlled by her so we can't outnumber them."

Kovu said, "Actually, there is a weak spot to that mind control thing."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Vitani said, "You have to use the Roar of the Elder on all of them."

Kion said, "What? Then I'll be hurting Clifford and Lucky and the others."

Kovu said, "It the only way."

Kion said, "You sure there isn't another way?"

Vitani said, "Nope."

Kion sighed and said, "If I must I'll do it."

Kovu said, "All right. Knew we could convince you."

Domino said, "Wait, the roar can destroyed peoples and animals. We don't want our siblings to die."

Kion said, "Don't worry. First we gotta round em up and I think I know just how to do it."

Oddball said, "How?"

Kion said, "Flo and Zo. Since dogs chase cats, I'll have them get chased by them so we can set a trap just so I can roar at them."

Domino said, "Okay."

Kion said, "Okay. I want the four of you to set a trap while I get Flo and Zo, got it."

Kovu said, "Got it."

So Kion went to the apartment to find Flo and Zo. Soon, he found them sleeping.

Kion said, "Wake up, guys."

Zo said, "Huh? Oh hey Kion. What wrong?"

Kion said, "I need your help."

Flo said, "With what?"

Kion said, "Well, I need you to round up all the Dalmatians so I can use the roar at them."

Flo said, "Okay."

Zo said, "Hold on. What in it for us?"

Kion said, "I'll let you give me a hot bath."

Zo said, "Really?"

Kion said, "Yep. As long you only give me a bath for a short time."

Zo said, "Deal."

Kion said. "Great, oh and Flo can you do us a favor and wear some make up?"

Flo said, "O...kay."

Kion said, Great. Come on."

Zo said, "Wait, how about we give you a bath first then save the others."

Kion sighed and said, "Fine, but make it quick."

So Flo and Zo took Kion to the bathtub. Flo turned on the hot water. Kion then went in. Flo and Zo began washing him all over.

Kion said, "Man, this feels nice."

Zo said, "It not much to wash Kion. Beside, you are a little bit naked."

Kion said, "Well of course I am. I am furless."

Flo said, "Okay. Let just pour the shampoo all over you so you can wash it off."

Kion said, "Great."

So Flo and Zo pour shampoo on Kion and began scrubbing his whole body. Then after they're done, they rinse him off. Then they dry him up with the towel.

Kion said, "Alright, thank."

Flo said, "Alright, now let go save Clifford and the others."

Zo said, "Right."

So the three got to work. Meanwhile, Ono and Bunga are keeping an eye on Zira and from preventing her from doing anything dangerous.

Ono said, "She doing anything crazy yet?"

Bunga said, "Not yet. I just hope Kion and the others can think of something."

Ono said, "I do too..."

Bunga said, "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we try to scare Zira ourselves?"

Ono said, "How?"

Bunga said, "I can use my stink to scare her off."

Ono said, "Oh, right."

Bunga said, "But it gotta be the most stinky one yet. So Ono, I need you to buy beans."

Ono said, "Where?"

Bunga said, "Emily Elizabeth had some back at the apartment. Please get it for me."

Ono said, "Oh, all right."

So Ono went to Emily Elizabeth apartment. Soon, he saw her.

Ono said, "Emily Elizabeth."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey Ono. What can I do for you?"

Ono said, "I need...beans."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Ono, birds don't eat beans. They eat seeds."

Ono said, "They're not for me."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, how many cans do you need?"

Ono said, "Give me a few."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay."

So Emily Elizabeth gave Ono a couple cans of beans.

Ono said, "Thanks!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Need anything else."

Ono said, "Nope."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, have fun."

So Ono went back to Bunga. Meanwhile, Kion, Flo, and Zo went to find the Dalmatians. Soon, they found them.

Lucky said, "Okay, it looked like we found them."

Flo said, "Hey Dalmatians."

The Dalmatians turned around and saw some intruder.

Cadpig said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Two Tone said, "Intruders."

Kion said, "Oh, we're more than that."

Penny said, "Yeah, it looked like we got ourselves some meat in our paws."

Kion said, "Oh, you have, huh?"

Tripod said, "Oh yeah. Let also eat the fat lion too."

Kion said, "What did you say?"

Tripod said, "I said let take the fat lion."

Kion said, "Grrr, when I get my paw on you I will..."

Flo said, "Kion, let me and Zo handle this."

Kion said, "How?"

Flo said, "Oh Dalmatians, which one of you is attractive to me."

Patch said, What?"

Flo said, "Do you all think I'm adorable?"

Freckles said, "Well I do. I just want to eat you."

Flo said, "Well of course you can eat me. You can eat Zo and Kion if you want."

Zo said, "FLO!"

Flo said, "Yep. You can eat us and devour us all."

Spotty said, "Excellent."

Flo said, "But, if you want to eat us, you gotta catch us first."

Fidget said, "All right."

Kion said, "Uh Flo, are you sure?"

Flo said, "Yep. RUN!"

So Kion, Flo, and Zo started running as the Dalmatians started chasing after them. Meanwhile, Domino, Oddball, Vitani, and Kovu are waiting for Kion's plan to work.

Vitani said, "So when is he going to do it?"

Domino said, "He'll come. He's always getting himself into trouble."

Oddball said, "Yeah..."

Kovu said, "So Domino, Oddball, how many siblings are there?"

Oddball said, "If you count us, it ninety nine."

Kovu said, "Whoa..."

Domino said, "But there is one question. Why are you helping us?"

Vitani said, "Well, we don't want Lucky or Clifford replacing us when mother let them be the king of the Prideland.

Oddball said, "Oh, right."

Soon, Kion came and said, "Hey guys, you ready."

Domino said, "Yep!"

Kion said, "Alright, get behind me."

Kovu said, "Okay."

So they all got behind Kion. Soon, Flo and Zo began coming with the Dalmatians. As Kion start his position, Flo and Zo split ways just in time for Kion to use the roar on the Dalmatians. Soon, he blew them toward the rocks.

Kion said, "Ah, got it."

Patch said, "Huh? What happened?"

Cadpig said, "Where are we?"

Tripod said, "I don't know..."

Kion said, "Guys, are you okay?"

Cadpig said, "Kion, what are you doing here?"

Kion said, "You guys were controlled by Zira from Dearly Farm to the Prideland and now she is taking over the Prideland. Luckily for me I use the roar so I can snap you off of it."

Penny said, Oh. Thanks, then."

Domino said, "I feel like we're missing something."

Kion said, "What?"

Kovu said, "Of course. Clifford and Lucky are still controlled by Zira."

Kion said, "They are still at Pride Rock. Come on."

So they all went looking for Lucky and Clifford. Meanwhile, Ono went back to Bunga with cans of beans.

Ono said, "Here you go."

Bunga said, "Thanks Ono."

So Bunga opened the cans and ate all the beans.

Ono said, "Okay, now go to Zira and stink her up."

Bunga said, "You got it!"

So Bunga went up to Zira. Meanwhile, Zira, Clifford, and Lucky are gazing upon the Prideland.

Lucky said, "Ah, it's so nice to be back here..."

Zira said, "Yep. Now Lucky, I need you and Clifford to sign something."

Clifford said, "What?"

Zira said, "This contract saying that you will be reassign to me and I will take you as a mother."

Lucky said, "Really."

Zira said, "Yes. That means no going back to Emily Elizabeth or Pongo and Perdita."

Clifford said, "Sound great, let sign it."

Just as they were getting ready to sign it, Bunga came and said, "You're not signing anything."

Zira said, "Huh?"

Bunga said, "Hey there Zira. It me, Bunga the wise."

Zira said, "Hello, there. How can you possibly stop me?"

Bunga turned around and made a big gas to stink up Zira, Clifford and Lucky. They started coughing.

Bunga said, "Ha, it looked like you got into a stinky situation."

Zira said, "Grrrr. Do you think you can beat us with some stupid stink bomb of yours?"

Soon, Kion and the other came and said, "Bunga, what going on."

Bunga said, "I stink them up."

Kion said, "Great, now stand back."

Kion quickly use the Roar of the Elder to send Zira far away and hit Clifford and Lucky toward some rock.

Kion said, "Got it."

Clifford said, "Whoa, what happened."

Domino said, "You were controlled by Zira and almost took over the Prideland."

Lucky said, "Wow, well thank for saving us."

Kion said, "No problem."

Clifford said, "I hope no one is hurt.

Kion said, "Daffodil and Jasiri might've got injure, but Rafiki and Emily Elizabeth will take care of that."

Clifford said, "Wow, thank goodness."

Lucky said, "Well, we should be getting home."

Oddball said, "Yeah, thank for everything Kion."

Oddball gave Kion a kiss on the cheek.

Kion said, "Heheh. Thank."

So Clifford, Flo, and Zo went back to the city, the Dalmatians went back to Dearly Farm, Kovu and Vitani went back to the Outland, and Kion went back to help his family.

The End.


End file.
